


Heliotropes are for Eternal Love

by WolfMeister



Series: Parksborn One-Shots [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Harry Osborn has Hanahaki disease.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Heliotropes are for Eternal Love

He bit his lip as he watched the other boy laugh, carefree in his expression and composure. Harry felt his heart flutter, any lingering worry from the morning melting away. There was an itch building in his throat, and he tried to ignore it, knowing what the cause was, but it only continued to travel up and grow worse. Harry turned away and coughed into his hand. A small bloodstained flower with purple petals fading to white at the center dropped into his hand. Harry frowned and felt his leg begin to shake.

“You okay, Harry?” Peter asked, his laughing dying away.

Harry clenched his fist, crushing the flower whose petals have been plaguing him for years. He turned back to Peter with a forced smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” _I only love you and I’m dying because of it._

“Harry, I know you’re lying,” Peter said. Harry’s smile faded. “You can tell me, you know.”

“I know.” _I just don’t want my heart to break before I die._ Peter frowned at him but dropped the subject. The itch returned to Harry’s throat. He excused himself and went to his bathroom, leaning over the sink and coughing violently. Several whole heliotropes fall out along with a splattering of blood. Harry sucked in air, but his lungs didn’t have enough room. “Oh god,” he shuddered between coughs. His knees gave out. He hit the floor and doubled over, gasping, choking. He felt a petal stuck on the corner of his bloody mouth.

“Harry?” Peter’s voice sounded from beyond the door, sounding so distant. Tears began to fall down Harry’s cheeks. He unclenched his fist, the crushed flower falling down. Harry stuck his finger in his mouth, finding a pool of blood. “Harry? Can I come in?” A weak cough came from Harry’s throat as each breath grew shallower, harder.

With his shaking hand, Harry writes a message to Peter in his own blood.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some with Hanahaki for a while, figured I'd make Harry suffer as I usually do.


End file.
